1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for transmitting and receiving an MPEG data using a wireless LAN and, more particularly, to an apparatus for transmitting and receiving an MPEG data by using a wireless LAN that is capable of wirelessly transmitting and receiving a voice or an image data by effectively combining a device such as a satellite broadcast receiver or a cable TV with a different communication protocol with a wireless transceiver.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a satellite broadcast is directly transmitted to homes, for which a communication satellite which is high up at an equatorial altitude of 36000 km, mounting various electronic equipment, relay equipment and solar battery board, serves as a repeater station.
A satellite broadcast receiver for receiving a satellite broadcast from the communication satellite includes a satellite antenna for receiving a satellite signal, a set-top box for processing a satellite signal received by the satellite antenna and outputting it, and a TV for receiving an image signal processed in the set-top box and displaying it.
The set-top box is connected to the satellite antenna installed outdoors through a cable, demodulates a voice/image data received through the cable connected to the satellite antenna and outputs it.
However, as described above, in the case that the satellite broadcast is received through the set-top box connected to the satellite antenna through the cable, there occurs an inconvenience that the cable should be connected long from the satellite antenna installed outdoors to the set-top box positioned indoors.
In addition, in case that a satellite broadcast viewer desires to view a satellite broadcast in a different place indoors, the cable should be extended long up to the place as he/she moved.